Checkmate, Rematch?
by wabiske
Summary: Everyone loves the "go back in time to my younger self and fix things" fic. But Harry's not the only one who made mistakes he wishes he could have fixed... What would the Dark Lord do with a second chance?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter/or anything else you might recognize.

**A\N  
I've read so many 'harry dies and goes back to his younger self' fics and I love them all but he is not the only one who has made mistakes that he would have liked to go back and fix....**

**Prequel: (end of book 7, the battle of Hogwarts)**

Hogwarts was in ruins, smoke was billowing out of the north tower, the east tower was completely gone, and bodies from both sides were strewn about the hallways. All around, the school reeked with the stench of death. Every portrait in the castle witnessed the brutal battles, forced to watch helplessly as the schools brave defenders were slaughtered by the Death Eaters.

Most of the paintings and ghosts flocked into the headmasters office, waiting nervously for all the fighting to end. But the ones with stronger stomachs (or bigger balls) followed Nearly-Headless Nick to the Great Hall, to watch the final battle. Maybe they would be able to encourage some of the fighters, and if necessary escort the newly dead across to the next world.

Nothing they might have seen until now could have prepared them for this.

From opposite sides of the room both Harry and the Dark Lord were wading through waves of opponents trying to reach one another. The unlucky wizards who were in their way ended up being literally dismantled by these two elite duelists.

From across the room their eyes were locked upon each other in fierce determination. Nether blinking or daring to turn away, even for a moment. Simply batting away any stray curses (or witches) with mere flicks of their wands.

When they finally did meet the whole room when silent.

Sir Nicholas was almost afraid that some unknown spell caused everyone in the room to become frozen in place. As it turned out everyone just wanted to watch what would definitely be the greatest duel of their lives, not to mention a defining moment in history.

Green eyes stared defiantly into their red counterpart. Slowly the two circled each other like a shark circles its prey, or more accurately two sharks that were both hunting each other.

"Your skills sure have improved since our time in the graveyard" Voldemort waved his left hand around the room indicating to all the Death eater body parts emphasizing his statement.

"Well you have given me lots to practice on" this time Harry pointed to the pile of corpses accentuating his point.

"Well you know the old saying about if you want something done right?" Voldemort asked mocking him.

**"You have to do it yourself"** they both called out before the two launched themselves into the duel relentlessly casting at each other.

The duel was beautiful, almost appearing to have been choreographed in advance. The grace in every wand stroke the elegance in every dodge.  
All around the Great Hall the other fighters stopped and just watched captivated by the beauty of the duel. The better trained amongst them still kept up their guard, protecting themselves from some of the more eager Death Eaters who were using the distraction to their advantage.

Unlike the weak leveled curses from before, the spells in this duel were to powerful for either warrior to simply brush off. Harry had the advantage of speed when it came to dodging the beams of deadly magic, but Voldemort had a full lifetime of experience to draw from.

After the first volley of spells Voldemort started to show why he never lost a duel. With an elaborate swish of his new wand the Dark Lord conjured six winged serpents. _"Only interfere if it'ssss green or cariesss the sssent of death" _Voldemort Hissed at his reptilian guardians.

From that point on anything useful that Harry managed to get through his shields was intercepted by one of the Dark Lords snakes, only to instantly be replaced by an identical one.

Voldemort, not having had a challenge like this in years was enjoying himself immensely. He was in his element, the ebb and flow of a duel between masters, and as much as he was loath to admit it, that is what Harry has become, no where near his equal but a master nonetheless.

"Your problem is you have no defense relying almost entirely on your speed to dodge my spells, your good but no matter how well you move you can't aim while rolling around the floor or bending over backwards" Voldemort said, all the while continuously casting spell after spell non-verbally, once again showing off his extensive control of magic.

"Yes but your defence, the little trinkets that hold you to this earth. I found them! Yes Tom, your no longer imortal."

"Harry behind you!" someone in the crowd called out.

Risking a glance behind him Harry was shocked to see that the spells he worked so hard to dodge were not curses at all, and they were hitting lumps of rock, glass, or other rubble transfiguring them into snakes. Venomous snakes that were only inches away from sinking their fangs into his legs.

"_Ssstop. Attack only people in white masksss"_ Harry commanded in parseltongue.

"We can't be letting you do that now can we" and with a snap of Voldemort's fingers all the snakes vanished.

Turning to the crowed His eyes glowed a cold red "Don't think I will forget the voice that interfered in our duel. Yes, that voice would sound so much nicer begging for its life, before begging for it's death. Hehehe eh"

Harry used the distraction to do some conjuring of his own. creating a dozen mice and after placing a compulsion charm on each one (making them irresistibly appealing to any creature of prey) he let them lose.

Almost instantly the Dark Lords 'serpent guardians' were swooping down hunting the mice, leaving Voldemort vulnerable to attack.

Taking advantage of this window to attack, Harry sent three bone decaying curses followed up with a killing curse at chest level. The Dark Lord's shields absorbed the first two bone decaying curses but the third one clipped his right leg knocking him over and out of the way of the killing curse. Irony ha the Dark Lords leg started to decay but it saved his life.

"You know if all four were killing curses I would be dead right now" Voldemort said as he slowly stood up, his winged snakes returning.

"I do applaud you on your use of logic to beat magic serpents, but it's too little to late. Come, play time's over." as he finished saying that he started chanting.  
Even before he lifted his wand Harry knew something was wrong his body wasn't moving right.. Trying to raise his wand his head turned instead, but when he went to turn it back his right knee bent making him lose his balance falling over.

Looking down on the boy Voldemort taunted him "When I first started my research in immortality I first had to learn all there is to know about the working of the body I wanted to spend eternity in. A simple reorginization of your nervious system is just a taste of my power, nod your head if you understand." He mocked the young 'savior' of the light.

Looking around the room at all the people watching in stunned silence.  
"I could have become the worlds, no histories best healer. What do you think people, would I make a good healer?" Pointing his wand back at Harry, Voldemot asked "There is one thing I am curious about, the power 'I know not'. What is it, what could be so powerful that the old fool went through all the trouble of keeping you away from me?"

Green eyes flared back to life "The power I have is love. A power you will never understand."

"little children and senile old men, the only people who buy into the whole power of love bit" Rolling his red eyes he continued "Your silly mothers sacrifice is useless to you now" bending over he touched his face "Your not untouchable anymore boy."

'I'm still holding my wand, as long as I don't try to move anything I should be ok', Harry thought to himself before answering aloud."There is more then one way to use this power" 'Lets hope this works'

**"Expecto Patronum!"**

Prongs leaped from the edge of the wand and mad a quick lap around the room, not finding any dementors it returned to it's master

"Yes. I suppose love could help in that situation, but there are no dementors here your just wasting your magic with this charade" Voldemort once again pointed his wand down at the boy "This is the end, can't say it wasn't fun but this is good buy"

"Avada Kedavra"

the jet or green death raced towards Harry only to be intercepted by the patronis stag.  
However instead of dispelling like everyone expected it to, it grew. Some how the stag absorbed the power of the curse that normally kills and it grew stronger.

"What is the meaning of this, that curse destroys anything it touches" Voldemort asked. "Sounds almost like I would if you told me that fire was cold", Sir Nick thought to himself from his corner of the room.

"Magic", Harry answered "there is no light or dark only magic and the emotions that fuels it. You use hatred and anger, I use love. Now we will see what is stronger."

After trying a few more times to hit the immobile Harry Voldemort gave in and agreed to play his game."FiendFire!"

**  
**Everyone in the room ran out knowing how unpredictable and destructive the dark counterpart of the patronus can be. both sides of the war helped each other clear the blast radius before the fighting amongst themselves broke out again.

Black fire poured out of the elder wand slowly taking form into an enormous flaming basilisk.

The two magical beings clashed light against dark, love verses hate, white and black each trying to feed off the magic of the other.

"This is the end for you. No matter how much you hate me your only one person, love adds the power of all the people I have standing behind me."

Only the ghosts were there to watch (All the portraits fled when their canvas started to burn) as the stag started overpowering the king of serpents slowly at first then more rapidly as it grew. The stag, after consuming the full embodiment of the Dark Lords anger, was now the size of Hagrid's hut.

The ghosts would later tell how they saw the Dark Lord swallowed by the stag absorbing all his magic, even that of his new body before it dispelled itself in a blinding flash of white.

XWXWWXXWXXWWXXWWXXWWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXXW

Blinking back to reality, looking around all he saw was a golden green mist. "Whats going on...Where am I? Did I die? How? I won, I absorbed all of his magic." '_He used everyones love to fuel his beast, but there are far more people who hate me then those that love him"_ he thought before murmuring outloud into the void. "This is not how it was supposed to end."

**_~Yes you did my child. So much that it destroyed that body you made for yourself, but who said this is the end?_** A beautiful feminine voice rang like a bell from the dence fog.

Spinning in circles trying to find the voice (not paying attention to the fact that he was floating and should have no control of his movements) he called out "Wha....Who's there? Whats going on? Show yourself!"

A woman appeared clothed in a flowing white robe that seamed to merge with the mist around her. She was the embodiment of perfection, everything about her shined with a fierce beauty and grace surpassing mortal limitations. The one oddity was her face, marked with scars crisscrossing over her lips, across her cheeks even covering one of her eyes, marring the otherwise perfection of her skin. Yet the ugliness of her scars contrasted her beauty and seemed only to make her even more perfect and breathtaking.

_**~This my child is place is called '**_**Kaph Hakelah'_ where we send souls from world to world between the realms of reality,_**_** and I'm sorry but the sisters of fate are not done with you. your fate is not to die here and now**_.

_'So I'm not dead that's good, but I'm not in my world anymore so whats the difference?_' He thought to himself before asking aloud,"But what of the prophecy, are you saying this is not the predicted end?"

_**~"I'm sorry my child but the one you call Dumbledore lied about that prophecy, he knew you'd seize it from the boy's mind."**_

Anger raced through his veins "That old manipulative bastard, do you know how much pain I had to go through because of that damn prophecy." then pausing, he realized something he had meant to ask from the first moment he heard the voice.

"What's with this "My child" thing, who are you?"

_**~"To the few who know me I am known as Khali the goddess of magic. I control the power reserve that runs through the magical core of any creature who bears magic...my children."**_

"So you control how much power someone has at their command? How do you determine who deserves what?" The Dark Lord asked in awe.

_**~"Yes, that is my task, but this is a conversation we can save for another time. There are more pressing matters at the moment."**_

"And you wish to speak with me, not that it is not an ego boost but what do you need from me?" His cocky nature coming back to him.

_**~As the master to the taps of power, your little 'duel' drew my attention. The amount of power that you held for that split second when you and the stag merged, rivaled that of a Godking. There hasn't been a true Godking since before the breaking of the continents. **__**So I'm giving you a chance. Go back, start again, this time you will succeed. This time you may become the first Godking of the new world.  
**_

The golden fog cleared revealing the Potter house in Godrics Hallow. Once again he knew without exactly knowing how, but this was the night of Halloween 1981

**_Now look this is the day your fate veered off into the darkness, now go and set things right.  
I will see you again my child but this is good buy for now."_**

"Wait!! Khali I don't even know what a Godking is, and If the prophecy was false what was the real one? Voldemort asked in panic.

_**~your right my child this information could be of use to you....****But the path to becoming a Godking is yours alone, I can not tell you more then I already have. You will learn more in time.  
The prophecy you can know, the true prophecy goes as fallows...**__**  
**_

_**~The thread is split for the child of fate, he will either help or hinder the lord of darkness. Two choices two sides the dark and the light the ****heir has been born the time is right. The Hallows will now reunite, carving the path of darkness or light opening the gateway to the next age of man. The hand of fate will be born as the seventh month dies, marking the start of the new world.~**_

And with that Voldemort opened his eyes back in Godrics Hallow almost seventeen years in the past...

**A/N  
**_like any first chapter of a new fic, the continuation of this story will be based on your reviews so tell me what you think._

**_Extra points to anyone who recognizes _Kaph Hakelah or can tell me who Khali ****is**_._

_I don't know any pairings yet (not slash). Everything else is up for debate..._


	2. Two Paths Diverge

Chapter 2:

Looking down the length of his wand at the crying form of what grew up to be the biggest pain in his ass, Voldemort hesitated.  
He just stood there, thinking calculating all the various possibilities trying to decide the best coerce of action.

_'I could kill him and be done with it, if I use anything but the killing curse and I should be fine. That mudbloods shield only works for the spell I used to end her pathetic life.'_ Voldemort thought as he played with the wand in his hand. it accrued to him somewhere in the back of his mind that he was holding his old yew wand.

_'Once you know the REAL prophecy Dumbeldore's plan made allot more seance. Keep the boy in the dark his whole life, teach him nothing of any real value, until the boy is firmly on the side of the light. Dumbledore really did go through allot of trouble to dull one of his only weapons he had against me, all out of fear of it turning on him.'_ The Dark Lord found a new appreciation for the manipulative old man, he really was a cunning bastard.

_'Then again if that fear was only half accurate then this boy would be an exceptional asset to have at my disposal.'_ His mind was racing with all the possibilities, Khail was right this was a defining point in his life, and he blundered through it last time without a second thought.

"Back where I started, what should I do with him" He hissed in annoyance as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I really did miss having hair" the Dark Lord mumbled absentmindedly as he thought over his situation.

"I'm running out of time here, that Black boy should be showing up on that flying muggle toy any moment now."

A plan was starting to formulate in the mind of the genus that once was Tom out details and complex nuances of possible futures in a matter of seconds. He made his decision.

Hearing the engine of a motorcycle approaching, the Dark lord pointed his wand at the toddlers chest saying.  
"Here goes nothing"

"Avada Kedavra"

Pain raked through him as the curse rebounded onto him destroying his body on a molecular level. He howled in agony as his soul was torn from his failing body, ripped in half and partially sealed into the body of the boy.

And the house blew up, just like it did the first time.

_'painful, very painful. worse then death but not quite as bad as I remembered it, the lack of shock and fear lessens the physical pain' _Voldemort thought to him self as he floated above what once was a house.

XWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXXWXW

Sirius knew something was wrong. As he flew towards the house he could already see flashes of light in the windows.

_'James can handle himself but lily has Harry to take care of.'_ Sirius thought as he revved the engine speeding up.

**"BOOM"**

His heart froze as he watched the house explode.

He jumped off his bike ten feet above the ground. The charms on the bike protected it from damage as it crashed into a tree, but that was the furthest thought in Sirius's mind.

His eyes went wide as he stumbled, running at the wreckage like possessed man.

Getting up he shook his head trying to shake off his sudden headache, hopping that this was all an elaborate illusion.

As he reached the entrance hall or what was left of it what he saw made his blood run cold.

There on the floor, still holding it's wand, was the arm of James Potter. "No this can't be. I'm not to late I cant be to late." Sirius rambled to himself.  
"Their dead and its my fault. It's all my-" He stopped mid rant, thinking he might of heard something.

"Mmwaa-mmwahh"

This time he definitely heard it. His head snapped around looking for the source of the crying.

Sirius ran through the rubble throwing things around searching for the crying Harry.

Reaching between the beams from the fallen roof Sirius piked up Harry, cradling him whispering comforting words (more to himself then to the kid). Looking around the chard burning remains of what was once a crib Sirius found something that made his heart stop. Voldemort's wand.

He stared down at it, there it was sitting on the floor, looking so innocent. On the outside it was just a simple piece of wood. But he knew, this was the tool that the caused so much fear, death, and destruction.

He couldn't stop himself from picking it up.

Hearing the sounds of heavy footsteps Sirius whorled around raising the wand, clutching Harry to his chest with his his other arm .

"Oy, whats been hapin'in here? Where's James?" Looking around Hagrid continued "is everyone okay?"

A sharp stabbing pain lanced through Sirius's mind, but as quickly as it came it left.  
Looking up at Hagrid, a mad grin broke out on his face, He called out "I did it! I did it!! Tell the world Its over." and then he fell to his knees laughing hysterically.

Hagrid looked around in shock "you did this?" He couldn't believe that Sirius Black, James's best friend would betray them like this.

Soon rage overcame shock as he watched the mad man laugh into the night sky. Just as he started to charge at the traitor, the tell tail crack of apparition stopped him.

XWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXW

As the caster or the charms Albus Dumbledore felt it the second the wards were breached. Years ago he created life stones for each of the members of the Order. And as he rushed to gathered whatever small band of Order members he could, he felt the life of James Potter come to an end, the life stone went cold.

Dumbledore turned to the fighters beside him "Hurry! we are already to late for James but its not to late to save his wife and son."

But by the time he got everyone to the edge of the wards to where they could apporate out He felt Lili's life give out as her stone made one final pulse.

Molly saw the wince om his face "Please don't tell me they got poor lily too?"

"Fraid so my dear, I'm afraid so" Albus said quietly, although they all heard him clearly.

"No time to mourn now there's a toddler alone in a house with that monster." Mad-eye exclaimed.

The moment they passed the wards they apparited strait to the house, now that the wards were down they went strait into the living room.

nothing could have prepared them for what they saw when they arrived. Sirius Black the man who was trusted to keep the Potters secret, was kneeling on the floor holding Harry laughing about how HE did it.

Moody silently motioned for everyone to surround the crazed man.

Dumbeldore calmly walked over to him. "Sirius, please just don't hurt Harry. He's innocent in all of this. No one wants to hurt you so please just talk to us, what happened?"

With a puzzled look on his face Sirius asked, "ME hurt Harry, old man you had way to many of lemon drops, why would I ever want to hurt him?" Pulling  
the green eyed child closer to his body.

"I don't know, why would you want to betray your best friend to You-Know-Who?" spat Frank Longbotom.

Realization struck him and his eyes narrowed "Betray them... The rat where is he, wheres Peter? He was there secret keeper, we switched to throw off the trail, but that two faced rat must have turned coat."

"Then why were you bragging about doing this?" Hagrid asked motioning to the destroyed house with a wave of his arm.

"I wasn't trying to destroy the house I swear but when I destroyed Voldemort the house kinda went boom." was Sirius's casual reply.

"So you **DID** destr-... wait you destroyed You-Know-Who?"  
Bill Weasley stammered out.

"Well ya what did you think I was laughing about?" Sirius asked the crowd.

"I'm sorry my boy, but I'm afraid that Voldemort has taken measures to ensure his immortality. It's possible you might have scared him away, but I regret to say he is still very much alive." Dumbledore explained to him and everyone else that was gathered around.

The whole time Sirius was nodding his head "Ya I know My brother was killed for finding one of his 'measures' but trust me I got him good, he's not coming back. Voldemort is gone ."

Moody hobbled over getting right in his face, wand aimed steady between his eyes "Lets say we believe you, that you didn't betray the Potters, that you killed the Dark Lord. Then tell us How. How did you, an overgrown teenage prankster, do what Dumbeldore with all his power couldn't?"

Everyone's eyes widened and ears perked as they eagerly awaited the details of the Dark Lords doom.

"It's simple really, with a prank."

"You what? you think I would believe that the Dark Lord fell for one of your pathetic pranks?" Moody demanded poking him with the end of his wand.

Sirius, ignoring the wand in his face made a show of clearing his throat and mimicking a professor went into 'lecture' mode "when a person apporates or uses a portkey, their body breaks down into magical particles. they then flow through the earth's natural magic and recreate themselves at the desired destination. Now years ago Prongs and I messed with a portkey as a prank to make a person teleport in place. The prank was that their clothing or anything else didn't go with them, it would just drop to the floor, so when they reappeared a few seconds later, they were as naked as the day they were born."

"Now your all wondering what this has to do with how I beat old Voldy right?"

At this he held up the tattered black robes in one hand and the Yew wand in the other.

Everyone recognized that wand and knew he was telling the truth. There was no way He-Who-Must-No-Be-Named would ever let his wand out of his site.

"well I messed with portkeys ever since that day. It all payed off in the end when I tweaked a portkey to make it, hmm how should I say this, like a 'carrot on a string.' No matter how fast you run it will always stay just out of your reach."

He finished with a bark like laugh and a cocky grin.

Everyone looked back and forth between each other and the man who claims to have trapped a Dark Lord with a prank.

"So Voldemort is alive, but stuck with a 'hook behind the navel' spinning him all around the world for the rest of his immortal life." Laughed Mad-eye.

"Can't think of a better way for him to spend it." added in Frank.

"Just what he deserves don't you think?" Chimed in a third Order member.

"So what happened to the house?" asked Molly.

"The backlash of forcing someone that powerful to magically disintegrate does have some unpredictable side effects sometimes." answered Sirius.

"Well done my boy the whole world is in your debt. So tell me what do you plan to do now?" Dumbeldore asked clasping his shoulder.

"First I need to get James and lily, find a temporary resting place before we can organize a proper ceremony. Tomorrow I'll deal with adopting Harry, BEFORE the ministry gets any interviews. Then we can start hunting us some Death Eaters, just cuz the snakes gone does not mean all the issues in this world are resolved."

"What are you doing with his wand?" asked moody.

Only Hagrid noticed the possessive glint in his eyes as Sirius answered "I don't know, I guess I was thinking of keeping it as a memento to the first Dark Lord **DEFEATED** by the House of Black."

Dumbledore smiled as he pulled out a small crystal vial "You wouldn't mind giving me a copy of the memory to show to the Wizengamot?"

Already pulling the silver strand of memory from his head he replied "good call I'm sure everyone wants to see this... I know we should sell tickets to Pencive viewings. we could make a killing."

As soon as the word left his mouth a somber mood landed on everyone, as there smiles wore off they looked back to the bodies of the late Potter couple.

Feeling the tension Molly waved her arms saying "Well Lets go I think he's earned some sleep don't you?" trying to help disburse the crowd.

Hagrid looked back and forth between Sirius and the departing crowd of Order members. "Don't you think we should take Harry to a real family, somewhere they could take care of him?"

Sirius stopped, his whole body tenced before he turned around saying "Don't worry I'll 'take care' of him I am his Godfather remember." and with that he climbed on his bike.

"Leave him Hagrid, we must fallow the wishes of the newly deceased." Rasped the horse voice of Albus Dumbledore

As everyone was leaving Hagrid thought he saw Sirius give him a wink with a crimson eye before gunning the engine and driving into the clouds.

**END CHAPTER 2**

You see the green button? yes that one click it and it will take you to a window giving you the opportunity to leave a review. So tell me what you think, be honest. I only ask that any criticism be at least partially constructive.

Till next time,  
enjoy


End file.
